


Dansons dans la lumière

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Thème de la nuit : ClartéTitre : Dansons dans la lumière !Rating : TFandom : Fairy TailMot de l'auteure : ce texte a été écrit pour la 134e nuit du fof sur le thème : Clarté. J'aime beaucoup ce thème et les OS n'ont rien avoir l'histoire que j'écris actuellement ! 😊 Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, amusez-vous, mes chatons. Alors, je ships les personnages avec qui je veux ! 😊 La suite sera en ligne un peu plus tard, bisous les choux ! 😊
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Laxus Dreyar/Original Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia





	Dansons dans la lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Thème de la nuit : Clarté
> 
> Titre : Dansons dans la lumière !
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Fandom : Fairy Tail
> 
> Mot de l'auteure : ce texte a été écrit pour la 134e nuit du fof sur le thème : Clarté. J'aime beaucoup ce thème et les OS n'ont rien avoir l'histoire que j'écris actuellement ! 😊 Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, amusez-vous, mes chatons. Alors, je ships les personnages avec qui je veux ! 😊 La suite sera en ligne un peu plus tard, bisous les choux ! 😊

L'ambiance fut papable au sein de la guilde et depuis qu'il y a eu cette piscine à l'extérieur de la guilde des fées ce fut le bonheur total. Maude se baigna dans son coin en mode « paresseuse » près de Reby et de Gajeel, Lily. Rêvassant, elle sentit le regard furtif de Luxus se posé sur elle. Fried bouillonna en les voyant se balancer sans cesse des regards différents. Il vit même une teinte rosée sur les joues de son leader qui les cacha aussitôt. Bixrow tira sa langue comme d'habitude et dit près de Luxus.

« C'est moi, ou elle te tire la langue ?  
-Hum ? Peu importe, je m'en fiche, de toute façon.  
-Alors, pourquoi que tu rougis ?  
-Je ne rougis pas ! Vous me cassez les pieds ! râla-t-il, en croisant les bras.  
-Tss. On ne peut vraiment pas rigoler avec toi Luxus !

Luxus jeta Bixrow dans la piscine avec fermeté. Il éclaboussa la fée concernée avec une grosse vague dirigé par l'acolyte du blond. Maude but la tasse d'eau envoyé par Bixrow sans faire express. Elle cracha l'eau de sa bouche et le jeta sur Bixrow qui en recevait pleins sur la figure en échange.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Luxus m'a jeté à l'eau !  
-Il ne fallait pas me chercher Bixrow ! pesta le blond en fronçant du regard.  
-Tsss, c'est la faute à Maude comme d'habitude, elle a commencé.  
-Je te demande pardon ? Je n'ai rien fais, j'étais tranquille dans mon coin !  
-Salut Maude, firent les deux hommes venant du conseil magique.  
-Hein, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? S'exclama-t-elle gênée.  
-On est en mission, s'exclama Mest, on vient te chercher. »

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et regarda ses vêtements dans les mains de Rahal qui lui sourit chaleureusement et désespérément. Là, elle empourpra et Natsu se faufila derrière elle, mais Happy a eu la même idée en détachant le haut de la jeune femme et en volant. Rahal cacha ses yeux et Mest détourna sa tête en rougissant de l'autre côté. Ne comprenant rien, Maude regarda sa poitrine et les cacha rapidement avec l'aide de ses deux bras. Luxus attrapa la queue de Happy qui vola au-dessus de lui et lui rappela à l'ordre.

« Sale matou, tu vas rendre le haut à Maude, c'est compris ? Grogna le blond.  
-Pardon, Luxus, je voulais juste la taquiner un peu, fit Happy.

-Ne t'excuse pas Happy, je crois qu'elle est très furieuse contre nous, fit Natsu. Son regard me fait horriblement peur. Se moqua-t-il en revenant un coup de jus de la part de Maude à l'extérieur de la piscine. »

Tandis que tous les autres mages furent bouche bée et elle fut morte de honte. Son visage se cacha à moitié la tête dans l'eau. Luxus lui redonna son haut et qui atterrit sur sa chevelure pâle. Elle le remercia. Et puis, elle le remit discrètement et sortit de la piscine de Fairy Tail avec un geste gracieux. Puis, elle remarqua ses affaires dans les mains de Rahal, l'ami de Mest.

« Ce sont mes affaires ? Vous êtes allés chez moi sans ma permission !  
-On n'avait pas le temps de faire un détour, confia Mest, habille-toi..  
-Depuis quand vous me donnez des ordres ? Se plaignit-t-elle, en les fusillant du regard avec un air froid, tssss….  
-Je crois qu'ils sont raisons, fit Mira, tu as une mission spéciale, tiens.

Mira donna l'affiche en question et le visage de Maude devint blanc.

-C'est une blague ? Dit-elle en affichant un regard forcé vers les deux soldats du royaume de Fiore. Bon, je m'habille et je suis à vous. Dit-elle, en s'affirmant.

-Tu es certaine d'y aller toute seule ? Demanda Mirajane en attirant l'attention de Luxus sur la conversation, tu ne veux pas un coup de main de Lucy ou de Wendy ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais mener la mission avec succès comme d'habitude. Dit-elle, en souriant faussement devant la belle démone inquiète envers son amie.

-D'accord, répondit-elle en la laissant partir s'habiller derrière les buissons.

Une fois habillée, la fée sortit des buissons et mis ses accessoires.

-En quoi, consiste la mission ? Demanda Lily, curieux.  
-Lily…ça ira, je t'assure. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule…  
-Hum, je ne sais pas il y a un truc qui me chiffonne derrière cette histoire.

Elle pensa et fit la moue. La fée sentit le regard du dragon se posé sur elle et Maude se figea sur place. Le chat de Gajeel lui parla devant les deux soldats silencieux.

-Lily arrête d'être soucieux comme ça. Souffla-t-elle.  
-Je t'accompagne, un point c'est tout, il vaut mieux être vigilant. »

Maude dit au revoir à ses compagnons et Luxus resta froid malgré elle. Elle lui tourna le dos, définitivement car il eut comme une ambiance électrique entre les deux depuis quelques semaines. Une tension, un truc du genre, selon les rumeurs de la ville. Gajeel remarque cela depuis quelques jours ainsi que tous les membres de la guilde. Y compris Makarof, le maître. Lucy ne comprit rien a ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mest et Rahal mais elle s'inquiéta pour son amie. Partir seule comme ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Soudain, Luxus se retira de son siège et rentra à l'intérieur de la guilde muet comme une carpe. Bixrow regarda Fried dans les yeux et ils furent inquiets pour elle aussi et pour lui. Ever resta froide mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiète pour la fée butée de la guilde. Ils ne virent plus la silhouette de Luxus en face de la porte de la taverne car il fut déjà à l'intérieur, perplexe.

Plus loin, Mest enfin Dranbalt lui expliqua sa raison de sa présence avec eux. La fée se braqua et ne marcha plus. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent des regards discrets avant de l'observer. Son expression se changea aussitôt. Elle cafouilla.

« Il veut me voir c'est ça ? La quête n'été qu'une façade ? Une illusion ?

-Hm, tu m'étonneras toujours Maude. En effet, le prisonnier 100977 veut te voir même si cela est contre le règlement nous sommes obligés de le faire.

-Hein ? J'y com…prends rien, moi, se plaignit-elle, pourquoi moi ?

-Il me semble qu'il a une dette contre toi mais cela est contre la règle, fit Rahal en exhala sa respiration, il veut rejoindre ta guilde….

-Heinnnnnnnnn ?! Je suis pas sur de comprendre….dit-elle, en rougissant.

-Viens, nous sommes arrivées enfin. Tiens, boit un peu ça te fera du bien car il fait extrêment chaud en ce moment. Dit Dranbalt en regardant sa tenue.

-Merci, j'admets que j'ai un peu soif aussi. Termina-t-elle, en buvant dans la gourde de Rahal. Tiens, tu n'as rien bu depuis le départ à Magnolia. »

Il sourit et la remercia.


End file.
